La sombra del hokage
by Tio Code
Summary: Naruto uzumaki siempre fue visto como el salvador del mundo ninja, pero esta siempre fue una fachada de su verdadero ser. En este fic naruto les hará NTR a todos sus amigos, ademas la historia contendrá lolicon, incesto y mucho más. capítulos basados en mangas hentai de naruto con un toque de originalidad del Tio Code. NaruHina, NaruTsuna, NaruSara, NaruHima, NaruSaku y más.


**La sombra oculta del hokage **

**este fanfic esta basado en el doujinshi creado por el maestro sahara wataru, aunque tiene también toques míos, espero que les guste, siempre me han encantado los mangas hentais que publica el maestro sahara wataru. si quieren buscar este manga búsquenlo como konoha donburi. **

**mas que nada este sera un fanfiction con historia de sexo, mind break entre otros generos, naruto le hara ntr a muchos de sus amigos y conocidos. esperen con ansias el siguiente capitulo.**

**Capítulo 1 **

**Sarada Uchiha**

Muchas cosas habían pasado en el mundo ninja desde el final de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi. Las aldeas se habían vuelto más cercanas entre sí, a su vez los ninjas ya no se veían tanto en problemas como los que había antes de dicha guerra. Si bien hubo grandes bajas en el número de ninjas después de dicho evento, la recompensa fue más que satisfactoria para muchos al final.

Y de entre todos estos que salieron con mejores recompensas nos enfocamos en el héroe de la Gran cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo del cuarto hokage y alumno del legendario sannin de los sapos jiraiya. El logro cumplir el sueño que tubo desde su infancia el cual era convertirse en el séptimo Hokage.

Pero como toda gran persona, hasta la persona perfecta, hasta la persona más linda, hasta la persona más pura, también lleva consigo un gran lado oscuro, y Naruto Uzumaki no es la excepción.

_**Aldea oculta de la Hoja **_**_invierno_**

Era un día normal como todos en la aldea de la hoja, los niños salían de sus casas para ir a la academia, algunos adultos abrían sus comercios, los jonins comenzaban a patrullar las calles de la aldea, y así todos los ciudadanos de dicha aldea comenzaban a laborar para poder así ganarse el pan de cada día.

a lo lejos se puede observar como el séptimo Hokage se encontraba en su oficina, tranquilo, cumpliendo con todas sus obligaciones como el líder de la aldea, o eso parecía pero la oscura realidad era otra, porque?.

debido a que naruto uzumaki, el séptimo Hokage, había puesto toda esa habitación en la que se veía como el laboraba su papel de Hokage, en una fuerte ilusión, una ilusión tan fuerte que ni el propio sasuke uchiha, el ultimo de su clan y experto en el arte del genjutsu podría descubrir. lo que en verdad se estaba haciendo en aquella habitación era algo que ninguna persona de ese mundo se esperaría.

El respetado y admirado séptimo hokage naruto uzumaki se encontraba sentado sobre su escritorio sin pantalón y sin ropa interior mientras que la matriarca pelirosa del clan uchiha se encontraba de cuclillas devorando el enorme y grueso pene del rubio

\- Vaya sakura-chan - dijo naruto con una sonrisa un poco siniestra y lujuriosa - parece que me vas a arrancar mi pene - le dijo en tono jugueton el rubio - estas usando mas fuerza de lo usual

\- es tu culpa - dijo sakura quien paraba de chupar el grueso y enorme pene del uzumaki - no me has dado tu pene en un mes - le dijo la uchiha con una sonrisa lujuriosa - pensé que ya te habías hartado de mi - le comento la antigua haruno mientras con su lengua comenzaba a lamer el glande del uzumaki como si de helado se tratase

\- eso no es cierto - le comento con una sonrisa el séptimo mientras tomaba la cabeza de la haruno y la hundía mas en su pene, para que el mismo entrara de golpe en la garganta de la pelirrosa, esto podría molestarle a muchas mujeres, pero para la haruno era mas placentero, le gustaba que el patriarca de los uzumakis se comportara como en realidad era - he usado tu cuerpo por muchos años, sin duda eres una de mis favoritas - le comentaba el rubio mientras deja de hundir la cabeza de la pelirrosa - pero sabes han pasado muchas cosas desde que asumí el puesto de hokage - en eso naruto comenzó a recordar que es lo que hacia en sus ratos de hokage cuando no estaba sakura para satisfacerlo - hay dias en los que no necesito de tus servicios sakura-chan, hay días en los que shizune nee-chan siempre esta disponible para mi cuando esta trabajando conmigo - en eso el uzumaki recordó el sexo rudo que tenia con la primer alumna de tsunade, shizune se encontraba a cuatro patas como si de un perro se tratase mientras ella le recordaba al hokage sus deberes del dia mientras trataba de no gritar de lo rico y placentero que era tener sexo con el rubio - ademas, también de vez en cuando ino y tenten vienen a verme para ayudarles en las finanzas de sus negocios - ahora el uzumaki recordaba como ambas mujeres mencionadas le lamían su largo y grueso pene, mientras le pedían mas ayuda para sus negocios, dándole la propuesta de brindarle un buffet de todo lo que pueda coger - también esta hinata-chan que espera por mi cuando llego a casa - ahora naruto recordaba como siempre en las noches cuando llegaba y sus pequeños hijos dormían hinata le esperaba en la cocina solo vistiendo un delantal sin nada de ropa bajo el mismo, mientras que abría su vagina como plato principal para su esposo

\- se que las cosas han cambiado - le comentaba sakura mientras seguía lamiendo de cuclillas el vigoroso miembro del séptimo - no te digo que actúes como antes, solo al menos ven a verme todos los dias, no me importa que sea un clon de sombras - le decia sakura quien se despegaba un poco del pene de naruto - por favor, no me dejes sin tu pene - dijo sakura haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña

\- de acuerdo lo pensare - le comentaba naruto divertido por como hacia los gestos la ex-haruno para poder tener mas de su miembro viril - pero dime sakura-chan ya acabaste

\- sip estoy lista - dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa muy lujuriosa - ahora vamos con el plato principal - comento la matriarca uchiha quien, desde que habia llegado a dicha sala ya quería que naruto le ensartara con todas sus fuerzas su miembro viril en lo mas profundo de su vagina

en eso naruto sabia que la chica a la que había esperado ya desde hace un buen tiempo había llegado, lo cual le hizo dejar inactiva dicha ilusión, con el propósito de que dicha chica fuese la única que de verdad supiera lo que en realidad pasaba en dicha habitación. el dejo que unos minutos pasaran para que al final sakura comenzara a sentir a aquella chica

\- siento a alguien - dijo sakura que dejaba de chupar el enorme pene del uzumaki, que es lo que podía estar pasando ella jamas había sentido la presencia de nadie cuando tenia esa clase de reuniones con el uzumaki - cuanto tiempo te quedaras parada ahí afuera y nos espiaras, sarada - comento la ex-haruno, comprendiendo al final de quien era dicha presencia que pudo sentir.

así poco a poco tímidamente una pequeña niña pelinegra con lentes que no parecía tener mas de 12 años se asomaba por la puerta de la oficina del hokage, aquella pequeña chica, era mas y nada menos que la primogénita y única hija del segundo ninja mas poderoso del actual mundo shinobi sasuke uchiha, sarada uchiha.

\- jeez... ven aquí y únete nos - le dijo la haruno con una pequeña sonrisa - de verdad pensaste que podrías engañarme tanto tiempo escondiendo tu presencia - le dijo con un tono de ironía sakura a su propia hija

\- n... no es como si los estuviera espiando o algo parecido - comento la pequeña pelinegra tímidamente y un poco nerviosa por ver como su mamá se encontraba en tal situación con el líder de la aldea

\- parece que ya llevabas un tiempo observándonos - le dijo la pelirrosa a su hija mientras volvia a lamer la punta del pene del hokage en círculos

en eso sarada dejo de lado aquella situación para recriminarle un poco decepcionada a su madre de lo que estaba haciendo con el septimo hokaga

\- s...suficiente de mi - le dijo sarada con ojos un poco molestos hacia su madre - ¡¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo mamá?! no deberías de estar engañando a papá solo por que no esta aquí - le dijo sarada con un toque de decepción a su progenitora

\- no te confundas - le dijo sakura a su hija dejando bruscamente el pene del rubio - aun amo mucho a tu padre

\- entonces ¿porque? - comento sarada muy confundida por las palabras de su madre

\- la verdad de lo que estas viendo - le dijo sakura con una sonrisa de orgullo - no es amor, es el deber que tengo como el baño privado de semen del séptimo hokage - le dijo sakura mientras mantenía su sonrisa

\- ¿baño privado de se... semen? - dijo muy confundida la hija de la pelirrosa

\- he estado haciendo este trabajo desde que era una niña de tu edad - le comento sakura con una sonrisa seria - creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad - esas palabras confundieron aun mas a la pequeña pelinegra - el séptimo hokage es el que a estado manteniendo económicamente a nuestra familia desde hace años - en eso en la mente de sakura paso rápidamente el recuerdo de como naruto la cogía de forma ruda cuando eran apenas unos simples genins

Aquellas palabras si bien tenían algo de verdad por parte de la matriarca actual del clan uchiha, lo que no pudo decirle a sarada, era de que, de verdad ella había dejado de amar al ultimo uchiha desde que ella era una genin, ahora ella solo amaba una cosa, ser cogida de forma ruda y salvaje por el actual hokage, es mas ella la ex-haruno era tan capas que podía dejar a su hija y volverse el baño privado de semen personal del hokage las 24 horas, sin importar que la mantuviera en una cueva siendo solo alimentada con el blanco, lechoso y cremoso semen del rubio por toda su vida.

mientras que por otro lado la pequeña uchiha aun no podía procesar bien aquellas palabras de su madre, pero poco a poco también se había dado cuenta de algo, los pechos de su madre, no eran del tamaño del que ella era capas de recordar. eran mas grandes llegando a ser del tamaño de una copa doble M. lo cual también fue percibido por la haruno

\- parece que te sorprendieron mis pechos - dijo sakura con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia su hija - este es el tamaño real de mis pecho, solo que los oculto para mostrárselos únicamente al hokage - aquellas palabras eran totalmente reales

ya que naruto desde que comenzó a tener a sakura como su baño privado de semen, hizo que le fuesen creciendo mas y mas los pechos, pero también le prohibió que mostrara sus tamaños normales al públicos ya que el era el único que los podría ver como eran verdad, por esto mismo el hokage le puso un sello supresor de tamaño a las tetas de la haruno, y este mismo solo podía ser removido por el mismo rubio.

\- aunque sabes - hablo de nuevo la haruno - también mi plan original era que te graduaras de la academia y te convirtieras en ninja - comentaba la pelirrosa mientras pensaba en los planes que le tenia preparados para su hija a futuro pero en eso algo paso por su cabeza - pero por lo que veo te interesaste mucho en lo que estamos haciendo - dijo muy contenta sakura quien tomaba de los hombro a su pequeña hija

\- n... no estoy interesada - menciono muy nerviosa la pequeña loli pelinegra

\- ya se - dijo sakura animada y decidida - te enseñare el como hacerlo - aquellas palabras impactaron y sorprendieron a la pequeña pelinegra mientras veia como su mamá la hagarraba y la llevaba hasta estar enfrente del enorme, grueso y viril pene del séptimo hokage

sarada no sabia que hacer, cuando su mamá le jalo para estar enfrente del erecto miembro viril del uzumaki mayor estaba nerviosa, pero rápidamente se asombro, ya que si bien había visto anatomía en ciertos libros de medicina ninja, jamas había estado cara a cara con un pene real, y mucho menos con uno tan enorme como lo era el pene del séptimo hokage. los ojos de sarada estaban mas que abiertos, no sabia que hacer, sin que se diera cuenta, un poco del olor del pene del uzumaki comenzaba a entrar por su pequeña nariz, algo que muy pronto comenzaría a causar un efecto irreversible en la pequeña pelinegra.

\- vaya - dijo divertida sakura como si de una situación inocente se tratara - pensé que habias visto anatomia en las clases de medicina ninja de la academia - decía sakura, al ver que sarada estaba temerosa del monstruo carnoso que tenia enfrente de ella - sabes, el pene de hokage-sama es el mas grande de entre todos los ninjas del mundo que han existido - eso sorprendió a la uchiha menor, sakura sabia todo eso ya que cuando trabajaba en el hospital leyó los informes medicos de casi todos los ninjas de la hoja, y también leyó de gran variedad de ninjas de otras naciones, inclusive los del raikage, el kazekage y entre otros, lo que mas le causo ironía fue ver que el los datos que leyó sobre el raikage A y el actual raikage sufrían de micro pene - es el mas grueso y largo que existe

sarada no sabia que hacer estaba sumamente congelada, las palabras no salían de su boca, su mente y todo de si no podia despegarse de ver aquel viril miembro del líder de su aldea

\- Viste lo que hice con esto, no es cierto - dijo sakura quien tomo el grueso y erecto pene del uzumaki para restregarle un poco en la mejilla derecha de la uchiha menor - vamos imita lo que hice - le dijo sakura con un poco de decepción al ver que su hija no tomaba la iniciativa de chupar el pene que cualquier otra mujer quisiera tener - Vamos apresúrate, mételo dentro y fuera de tu boca - le dijo la pelirrosa quien restregó mucho mas aquel enorme pene en la cara de sarada tanto que casi le tiraba sus lentes

\- es... espera mamá - dijo sarada quien no sabia que más hacer - huh - así sarada le dio un pequeño y tierno beso al glande de naruto, aunque aun se encontraba muy nerviosa

\- mmm... parece que algunas necesitan una mano la primera vez - dijo sakura un poco decepcionada pero no le perdia el interes al enseñarle a su hija de como ser el baño privado de semen del hokage - toma

sakura sin previo aviso hizo que sarada tragara en seco el enorme pene de su amo haciendo que los ojos de sarada se abrieran como nunca. Ahora sara tenia dentro de su garganta todo los 3 casi 4 pulgadas de grueso del pene de naruto junto con sus casi 20 pulgadas de largo.

\- no sarada - le dijo su mamá como si de un pequeño regaño se tratase - nunca debes de echar tu cabeza para atrás no importa que - le comentaba sakura con una sonrisa - vamos a intentarlo de nuevo - dijo sakura muy animada - vamos métela toda en lo profundo de tu garganta y no dejes que tus dientes toque el pene de hokage-sama

sarada no podía mas tener una cosa así de grande y gruesa dentro de su garganta le estaba ocasionando que pequeñas lagrimas le salieran de sus ojos, su boca estaba completamente llena por el gran tronco de carne del uzumaki, sarada no podía respirar bien, sentía como si se ahogara, pero un pequeño sentimiento de éxtasis comenzó a brotar dentro de ella sin que ella misma se diera cuenta

\- como se siente naruto-kun - le dijo muy contenta sakura por ver que sarada estaba aprendiendo rápido

\- mmm bueno - dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras veia a los ojos llorosos de la pequeña uchiha - sarada me recuerda a ti en tus primeros dias como mi baño privado de semen - en eso naruto recordaba la primer mamada que le había dado sakura cuando comenzaba sus labores

\- bueno entonces no te contengas - le dijo sakura al uzumaki - dejalo salir todo dentro de la boca de sarada - por su parte sarada ya se le habia comenzado a dificultar el poder respirar - sarada se lo tragara

de improvisto naruto quien todo este tiempo habia estado sentado sobre su escritorio de hokage mientras sarada le daba una felación, se paro de improvisto y tomo la cabeza de sarada y le hundió su miembro hasta limites que ninguna mujer que no fuese sakura o las chicas con las que se veía podría soportar, dando como resultado final la inmensa corrida del uzumaki.

la boca de sarada por primera vez en su vida había probado el semen de un hombre, y seria del único que probaría ya que ahora ella solo podría satisfacer al uzumaki mayor. sarada no pudo tragar tanto semen, ella comenzó a dejar caer el semen que no podía tragarse ya que su boca estaba muy llena

\- ha - se resigno sakura al ver todo el semen que había caído al piso - que desperdicio, creo que después de todo tragar una carga tan inmensamente grande es imposible para una novata - le dijo sakura al oído de su hija mientras veía muy triste el semen que no se había tragado su única hija - pero no te preocupes - le comento sakura con un tono mas alegre a su hija - ya te acostumbraras muy pronto - le dijo sakura con una sonrisa - despues de todo fuiste bañada en el semen de hokage-sama antes de que nacieras - en eso sakura recordó el sexo duro que tenia con naruto cuando ya tenia nueve meses de embarazo, y ella nunca le había comentado a sarada de que habia perdido a 5 bebes antes de ella y mucho menos que era debido a lo inmensamente duro y fuerte que era tener sexo con el uzumaki mayor, y siempre le daba las excusas de haber tenido complicaciones al padre de sarada. y en algunos casos sabia que aquellos bebes que llevaba en su vientre no eran del uchiha si no del uzumaki.

sarada se había desmallado por 5 minutos debido al impacto de haber recibido tal carga de esperma del hokage, sin que ella se diera cuenta, su madre le había desvestido y la había acostado sobre el escritorio del hokage mientras, la misma pelirrosa habría las piernas de su propia hija. despues de un corto momento la menor habia despertado y vio muy sorprendida en la situación en la que se encontraba

\- que bueno que despiertas - le dijo muy alegre la pelirrosada a su hija - es hora de entregarle tu virginidad al hokage-sama - sarada estaba muy temerosa

\- mamá enserio? - le pregunto muy temerosa la menor a su madre al ver que una cosa tan enorme podría estar dentro de ella - voy a tener sexo - en eso el hokage solo coloco la punta de su enorme pene en la pequeña entrada de la menor haciendo que esta sintiera un pequeño dolor al sentir el como su entrada de su vagina era abierta poco a poco por el enorme glande del uzumaki

\- vaya esta muy apretado - dijo el uzumaki con una sonrisa un poco sadica

sarada comenzaba a sentir poco a poco más dolor de como su vagina era visitada por aquel enorme y viril miembro del hokage

\- vamos sarada aguanta - le dijo sakura a su propia hija con una sonrisa igual que la del hokage - el pene del hokage-sama aun puede ir mas dentro - le hablo sakura - intenta aguantar todo lo que puedas

\- ha ha eres como tu madre - dijo el uzumaki mayor entre risas un poco sádicas tras haber penetrado por completo el coño de la pequeña uchiha y haberle roto de forma arrolladora su himen - tu y tu madre nacieron para ser mis sacos privados de semen - el rubio comenzo a moverse un poco mas rapido dentro de la uchiha, mientras metia y sacaba su pene, el vientre de la pequeña pelinegra se veia como se alzaba y baja debido al enorme pene del uzumaki - sakura-chan gracias por parir a una hija tan asombrosa - comentaba el uzumaki mientras aumentaba mas la velocidad de sus envestidas haciendo que la uchiha no pudiese cerrar su boca y ademas de que mucha saliva comenzara a dejar su boca - espero poder usarla mucho mas seguido - dijo muy contento el uzumaki mientras aumentaba sus envestidas

\- enserio?, estoy muy contenta de oír eso hokage-sama sera un honor - sakura estaba muy feliz del que el rubio le dijera tales palabras - entonces sellemos el trato - le dijo la ex-haruno mientras abria un poco mas la vagina de su hija para los ojos del rubio - marcándola con tu semen - aquellas palabras hicieron que sarada pudiera regresar un poco en si

\- no... no - dijo sarada muy preocupada, ya que tenia no tenia mucho que ya había tenido su primer periodo y sabia por su calendario que estaba en sus días mas fértiles

\- el pene de hokage-sama es sorprendente - le dijo sakura muy animada a su hija - puede que quedes embarazada con tan solo una vez que se corra dentro de di - aquellas palabras asustaron aun mas a la pequeña uchiha quien en su corazón siempre quiso que el hijo del hokage boruto uzumaki le diera su primer hijo

\- no para - dijo muy espantada la pequeña pelinegra mientras sentía como el rubio mayor aumentaba la velocidad de sus envestidas - okey lo hare - suplico aun asustada la pequeña - me convertire en su saco personal de semen - sarada ahora comenzo a derramar mas lagrimas pero era demasiado tarde - No quiero ser madre - el hokage se habia corrido al fin dentro de ella, la potencia de aquella corrida fue tal que hasta la propia sarada habia activado por primera vez su sharingan con un aspa

así al final el uzumaki saco su pene bañado en los jugos vaginales, junto con mucho de su propio esperma y sangre del himen de sarada de la vagina de la misma. sarada habia caido rendida por el cansancio de haber tenido sexo por primera vez.

mientras ella volvía en si su madre sakura tomaba su lugar con naruto teniendo sexo aun mas salvaje del que tuvo con ella

\- la vagina de tu hija es igual de buena que la tuya sakura-chan - le comento con alegría el uzumaki a su ex compañera de equipo - voy a dejarte embarazada con otra mas - le dijo el uzumaki quien con dichas esas palabras comenzó a darle mas fuerte sus envestidas a la vagina de la pelirrosa

\- si - dijo sakura con una sonrisa mientras sacaba la lengua poniendo cara de ahegao - por a parir otro saco de semen - comento sakura quien trataba de mantenerse en sus cabales a pesar de que siempre terminaba perdiendo la conciencia a esas alturas con naruto - mi segunda hija también sera para tu uso personal

\- no te atrevas a olvidar que me perteneces cuando tengas sexo con sasuke - le dijo el uzumaki mayor de forma sadica pero divertida a su ex-compañera

si - dijo sakura quien ya estaba muy perdida en el sexo - siempre sere tu saco de semen personal naruto-kun - dijo sakura super feliz - mi vagina solo esta echa para tu desahogo sexual - sakura por fin pudo sentir el como naruto por fin se corría dentro de ella a grandes cantidades - así que usa me mas, por favor folla me mas cada día

**unos cuantos días ****después**

Sarada se encontraba junto con el hokage y su mamá, esta ultima le estaba grabando mientras ella estaba de cuclillas teniendo en frente aquel pene que le había quitado su virginidad. la pelinegra no traía ropa, solo traía puesto un collar de perro con su corra que era sujetada por el uzumaki mayor mientras era bañada por la corrida del hokage. ademas en su vientre tenia escrito la palabra embarazada con una flecha que señalaba a la entrada de su vagina

\- papi como estas - hablaba sarada a la cámara con una sonrisa - ha pasado mucho tiempo y últimamente tanto mamá como yo hemos estado entrenando junto con el hokage sama - sarada parecía que por fin había aprendido a disfrutar el sexo con el papa de su antiguo amor - aun siendo un saco de semen sin experiencia ya estoy embarazada del bebe del hokage-sama y con el fin de continuar con tu linaje haré mi mayor esfuerzo por hacer mas bebes con el hokage-sama

después de eso sarada comenzó a filmar ahora a su madre

\- sarada estas filmado esto - dijo su madre quien sudaba a mares y los mocos caían de su nariz por el sexo mientras hacia un ahegao y a la vez hacia dos signos de paz con sus manos - justo ahora sarada me esta filmando cumpliendo con mi deber - hablaba sakura quien estaba en teniendo sexo con naruto en la posición de la vaquera mientras que sarada estaba sentada en el rostro del hokage mientras este le comía el coño - mientras que a sarada le comen el coño, se esta acostumbrando a sus nuevos deberes - y sin mas sakura llego a su 10 orgasmo mientras el uzumaki se corria dentro de ella, sakura puso de nuevo una cara de ahegao sacando alocadamente su lengua - oh si esta saliendo - dijo sumamente feliz la pelirrosa -estoy siendo llenada por un hombre que no es mi marido ooooh estoy haciendo un ahegao - decia sakura como si estuviera drogada de placer

sarada grababa a su madre muy feliz mientras que sonreía al ver como su madre recibía tal placer

\- es por eso que si no vienes a casa - dijo sakura mientras sonreía y abría sus piernas mostrando como el semen de naruto se desbordaba sin parar de su vagina - quedare embarazada con el bebe de naruto al igual que sarada - al final de la grabación sakura se mantenía sonriendo calmada mente mientras hacia el signo de paz con sus manos mientras en el vídeo se podía ver como chorros de leche salían disparados de sus enormes pechos

_**Continuara...**_

_**en el siguiente capitulo explicare porque sakura y sarada le mandan el video a sasuke **_


End file.
